Black Goku, el miedo envuelto en rayos y sombras
by Sole Cheney
Summary: Perseguir, aniquilar, provocar la extinción de una raza entera... esa es su naturaleza, porque él encuentra su satisfacción y su goce en la muerte de los más débiles, y ellos que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo no iban a ser la excepción.
1. El miedo envuelto en rayos y sombras

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del _Capítulo 47 de Dragon Ball Super (_ y posiblemente de los que siguen).

* * *

 _ **Black Goku... el miedo envuelto en rayos y sombras.**_

* * *

Perseguir, aniquilar, provocar la extinción de una raza entera... esa es su naturaleza. Ver en los ojos de sus víctimas el miedo y la súplica por el perdón de sus vidas es lo que satisface parte de su sed de sangre, la cual siente que está completamente saciada cada vez que observa un par de ojos perdiendo ese brillo especial, ese brillo que los convertía en parte de ese plano terrenal lleno de vida. Porque él encuentra su goce en la presencia de ese acto natural, no natural en este caso, la muerte.

El poder que siente al tener el control sobre la vida de los demás seres vivos lo hacen sentirse único, insuperable, implacable y... omnipresente. Los pocos que aún poseen un corazón latiente lo ven en todos lados, detrás de cada trozo de pared que alguna vez formó parte de un edificio, sobre ese tormentoso y sombrío cielo que ya no deja pasar los rayos del sol, en sus pesadillas si logran conciliar el sueño e incluso en sus propias sombras. Así es él, una sombra que aparece de la nada y cubre todo con un manto de oscuridad y pánico, una sombra que es capaz de apagar cualquier luz de esperanza que pueda quedar, para luego darle paso a su propia luz. Esa luz enceguecedora tan fuerte y potente como un rayo, el cual anuncia su imponente presencia. Porque él es así, como un rayo lleno de energía destructiva, un rayo que no perdona a lo que se interponga en su camino, un rayo capaz de provocar un fuego digno de una hoguera en donde los débiles mueren.

Esos malditos débiles que piensan y no dejan de soñar que pueden huir de él sin que se de cuenta, así justo como lo están haciendo ellos. Ellos que se atreven a desafiarlo y que por su insolencia van a pagar.

Ahora tiene su vida en sus manos, literalmente. La sostiene de sus ropajes de científica mientras observa el terror y la impotencia en los ojos de ese joven, hasta que luego de deleitarse por unos segundos lo hace. Al fin se lleva una vida más, otra vez ve ese brillo lleno de vida y esperanza consumirse hasta que no queda ni un solo rastro de esa mujer, como si jamás hubiese existido. Y lo deja escapar para comenzar una vez más ese enfermizo juego del gato y el ratón, porque lo divertido de todo esto, además de la muerte, es justamente eso... la cacería.

Y una vez más lo encuentra, y una vez más disfruta de causarle daño al matar a uno de sus seres queridos, porque esa es otra forma de matar. Matando a los que ama logra matar parte de su corazón, sabe que ese indescriptible dolor de pérdida es aún mayor que cualquier dolor físico que pueda ocasionarle. Pero todo juego llega a su fin. Es hora de terminar, es hora de acabar con el muchacho que se atrevió a enfrentarlo durante todo ese tiempo y por fin alzarse victorioso.

Deja que el fuego y el polvo se hagan a un lado. Entonces lo mira desde arriba, desde ese improvisado pedestal de escombros, para parecer aun más grande y poderoso, como si eso fuera necesario. Su mirada es fría y carece de sentimiento alguno, su sonrisa rebosante de maldad apenas se asoma por sus labios que se abren para por fin hablarle.

– _Llegó la hora. Hoy es el día en el que dejarás de vivir... Saiyajin._ – Y esboza de forma anticipada una sonrisa victoriosa, porque nunca nadie lo derrotó y este chico no sería la excepción.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

¡Hola a todos!

Este es el primer One-Shot que me atrevo a publicar. La verdad no creí que alguna vez fuera a publicar algo acá en FF, ya que al principio me uní solamente para leer fics de mis animes y mangas favoritos pero bueno, son las vueltas que da la vida (?). Hoy no me pude resistir, mientras espero con demasiada ansiedad (supongo que al igual que todos ustedes) el capítulo de hoy de DBS, me salió esto.

Después del capítulo de DBS del fin de semana pasado y, sobre todo, con la aparición de Black Goku que me llamó muchísimo la atención (me volví a enamorar (?)), decidí escribir sobre él. Primero me inspiró la muerte de Mirai Bulma, pero como vi varios escritos con ese tema (y por cierto demasiado buenos) al final me sentí intimidada xD Así que, finalmente, me decidí por este nuevo villano del cual espero muchísimo porque después de Vegeta (en su faceta de villano) y Freezer jamás volví a sentir esta emoción. Y si, tengo una debilidad por los villanos.

Desde ya agradezco a los que gasten unos minutitos de su tiempo leyendo mi escrito, y más si dejan algún review con cualquier sugerencia que me ayude a mejorar, ya que como verán soy muuuyyy inexperta.

Besos a todos y espero que nos estemos leyendo seguido.

 _Sole C:_


	2. El error imperdonable

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del _Capítulo 48 de Dragon Ball Super_.

* * *

 _ **Black Goku... el error imperdonable.**_

* * *

Sonreía conforme ante su nuevo acto de maldad, una vez más había logrado matar parte del corazón de ese joven. Desde su pedestal de escombros observa como ese guerrero toma el cuerpo inerte de la chica y la mira deseando que todavía siga con vida.

" _Que iluso."_ Piensa Black. Todavía no puede comprender ese sentimiento de esperanza que poseen las personas de ese planeta. Ella está muerta, lo estuvo desde que él empezó con su matanza, aún cuando ellos desconocían de su existencia. ¿De verdad piensa que ella reaccionará ante el simple tacto de sus manos? ¿Ante su nombre repetido varias veces? Esa escena es, sin dudas, una de sus obras maestras. Una que refleja lo implacable que es, esa que demuestra que no conoce el perdón, que no da segundas oportunidades, que no comete errores. Donde él pone el ojo, pone la bala.

 _\- ¿Ya te despediste, saiyajin?... Ahora te toca a ti.-_

Es capaz de sentir, incluso casi de palpar, la impotencia y desesperación de Trunks en el aire. Pero todo eso desaparece por un breve instante. Lo ve mirando en distintas direcciones, indeciso y pensativo, como buscando algo. Sigue con su propia mirada fría el recorrido que hacen los ojos celestes del muchacho tratando de comprender el pensamiento del mismo, pero no puede. Hasta que se da cuenta. Una vez más está creando una estrategia para desafiarlo. Una vez más su insolencia hacia él se hace presente.

 _-¿Piensas luchar contra mi? No dejas de desafiarme sabiendo que vas a ser derrotado... Los saiyajin son interesantes. -_

La atmósfera lúgubre se comienza a tensar a cada segundo, mientras esos pares de ojos de dirigen miradas retadoras. Se miden durante segundos que parecen eternos, y por ambas mentes guerreras cruzan diversos pensamientos.

El terrícola no deja de idear una forma de salir de ahí y poder llegar a la máquina del tiempo, antes de que su propio tiempo sea el que se termine, y así se lleve consigo el tiempo de la Tierra en ese futuro. Por otro lado, el despiadado aniquilador lo observa ansioso, quiere que dé el primer golpe de gracia que desencadene el inicio del fin de su plan malévolo en esa parte del universo. Su inquietud lo abruma, así que decide darle un pequeño incentivo.

 _\- Tranquilo. Te enviaré a reunirte con ella... El destino de los humanos es únicamente la muerte.-_

Sabe que esa simple pero cruel frase será la chispa que encenderá la ira dentro suyo... Y lo consigue. Frente a él ahora hace acto de presencia el guerrero de cabello y aura dorada. Es consiente de que la sensación de angustia y frustración son las que construyen el camino hacia graves errores, un corazón destrozado es un blanco fácil para que los sentimientos negativos hagan parte de su trabajo sucio.

A pesar de todo, jamás ha perdido de vista su objetivo real y se lo hace saber. Siente la necesidad abrumadora de que él parta de ese plano teniendo en cuenta que sus esfuerzos y el de sus seres amados fueron en vano, completamente inútiles.

Está claro que el sufrimiento de los demás es como una droga para él, es la que causa ese mar de sensaciones que nada más provoca. Lo siente dentro suyo. Sus golpes que abren heridas contra la piel de ese muchacho son como las olas salvajes que golpean y erosionan la pared de algún acantilado. Esas concentraciones de energía en la palma de su mano son como una diminuta y brillante supernova, que en vez de explotar por si sola, amenazan con buscar algo contra lo cual impactar, para desatar ese maravilloso espectáculo de luz.

 _\- ¿Eso es todo? Eres muy patético para ser el único sobreviviente de un clan de guerreros.-_

Desde las alturas contempla como Trunks en el suelo busca desesperado bocanadas de aire que lo ayuden a ponerse de pie nuevamente. No puede leer su mente pero si percibir su miedo que empieza a aflorar. Esta a solo un paso, un solo movimiento de terminar con su existencia.

 _\- Desaparece. -_

Su voz baja anuncia el fin del juego. Su mano sostiene la esfera de energía que será lo último que observe impotente el joven antes de morir. Ambos deben seguir el camino al cual fueron destinados. Él generar una extinción, y el muchacho... la muerte.

Y por primera vez comete un error imperdonable. Al extender su golpe de gracia le ha otorgado valiosos segundos en los que encuentra una momentánea escapatoria. Una espada se dirige hacia su antebrazo logrando que pierda la concentración y se desvanezca su ataque. Un segundo ataque lo impacta y se cubre con ambos brazos sin recibir daño alguno. Pero su presa ya no está en el lugar, se ha ido. Indignado cierra sus ojos oscuros y se concentra tratando de localizar su ki.

Finalmente, como saliendo de la nada misma, se voltea y ve al guerrero malherido dentro de una pequeña y extraña nave. Su último intento por sobrevivir, la última alternativa que le quedaba, y no era más que una idea completamente inservible.

 _\- No escaparás. -_

Con sus manos, llenas de la sangre de miles de humanos, se dispone a lanzar su ataque definitivo, el punto final de la situación. De repente, lo impensado. Mientras su ataque va en buscar de su objetivo, el mismo se desvanece. Parece un truco de magia barato, eso no le puede estar pasando.

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! -_

Vuelve a concentrarse para encontrar ese particular e inconfundible ki, pero... ¡No está! La desesperación se manifiesta como una aliada indeseable. Algo así no puede estar ocurriéndole, no a él. A un ser tan implacable, tan superior, tan poderoso.

No sabe cómo pero Trunks ya no está en ese mundo. Sin embargo, su error no hará que se dé por vencido, lo encontrará, no dejará que un débil humano se burle de él de esa manera. Promete en ese basto lugar de destrucción y desesperanza que lo encontrará, aunque sea lo último que haga.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

¡Hola a todos!

Quería subir este capítulo antes de ayer a la noche pero con la semana llena de parciales y otros asuntos personales no pude u.u Supongo que en la semana subiré el relacionado al último capítulo del anime, que por cierto me dejó con más dudas que respuestas D: De todas formas impecable como siempre, que genio que es Toriyama.

Un saludito a _**Alondra**_ por su review. Como no tienes cuenta no pude responderte. No sé si leerás esto pero de verdad muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, me alientan a seguir escribiendo C: Y si, esto de esperar una semana cada vez me resulta más difícil D: Saludos bella, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo :3

Besos a todos y que estén bien.

 _Sole C:_


	3. La localización del enemigo

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Spoilers del _Capítulo 49._

* * *

 ** _Black Goku... la localización del enemigo._**

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? -_

En ese lugar aparentemente no queda ni una sola alma. Sin embargo, no está solo, el desconcierto es su compañero. No entiende lo que sucede. ¿Cómo es que de un segundo a otro Trunks pudo desvanecerse? ¿Cómo es posible que lo burlara de esa manera?

Trata de controlar su ira que amenaza con manifestarse y controlar cada parte de su ser, pero no se lo permite. Es un guerrero con una gran virtud, su perseverancia... lo encontrará, se lo promete.

Apela una vez más a su habilidad para sentir el ki del joven saiyajin. Se concentra con todas sus fuerzas anulando ese campo de desolación y fuego que lo rodea, el mismo infierno en la tierra del cual él es constructor.

 _\- No importa en qué lugar de este planeta lo busque, no puedo sentir su ki en absoluto. ¡¿En dónde estas Trunks?!-_

La adrenalina comienza a invadir su torrente sanguíneo mientras este aumenta su velocidad debido a su acelerado palpitar. Pierde su batalla interna con la ira y esta salte a flote. Se descarga lanzando rayos de energía a cualquier sitio, no importa el blanco mientras algo se destruya.

El chico podría no estar presente, pero con su ausencia dejó la impotencia y el enojo para que lo invadan, se está dejando abatir por simples sensaciones, enemigos que no son dignos de él.

Luego de la canalización, inhala y pone tranquilidad en su mente. No debe perder el enfoque de la situación, tiene que pensar y recordar.

 _\- En ese momento... él desapareció.-_

Por su cabeza, como si fuera una película, pasa cada imagen de la batalla con Trunks y la analiza minuciosamente... no hay nada. Ni un sólo detalle que le permita localizar la posición actual de su enemigo. Algo se le escapa y lo sabe.

Jamás falló en alguna de sus misiones, todas las concretó con éxito. ¿Dónde está el error de esa ecuación tan sencilla y conocida? Es inadmisible que un chiquillo con un poder tan inferior lo haga pasar tal vergüenza.

 _\- En esta dimensión... -_

Sus pensamientos se escabullen de su mente y salen por su boca, como si eso lo ayudara, como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta de esa forma. Entonces su anillo comienza a reaccionar ante algún estímulo desconocido para cualquiera, pero no para él. Lleva su mano a la altura de sus ojos y su mirada se fija en esa sortija plateada que le brinda las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

 _\- ¿En el pasado? Esto es... -_

Repentinamente, 17 años en el pasado, el cielo se torna oscuro y da un aire tenebroso. Las nubes parecen ser llamadas por una música atrayente tocada por esos rayos gigantes, todas se dirigen al mismo punto de encuentro y comienzan a danzar formando un vórtice que da lugar a una enorme grieta violácea. Pareciera que el cielo forma una puerta hacia algún lugar desconocido, uno oscuro y que transmite terror, nada bueno podría venir de él.

Y entonces hace su aparición aquel amo del exterminio, el que ha aniquilado razas enteras y borrado del cosmos a varios planetas, el que ha estado jugando a ser un dios de la destrucción como Bills.

 _\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -_

Su mirada inexpresiva recorre rápidamente el lugar sin detenerse en ninguno de los seres que están frente a él, hasta que una cabellera celeste y conocida llama su atención. Sonrie de medio lado, victorioso porque al fin da con su objetivo.

 _\- Trunks estabas aqui. -_

Lo observa y siente satisfacción por su sorpresa y su miedo. Dentro suyo admite que el causar esas emociones en otros no sólo reafirma su excelente trabajo sino que ese chico se ha convertido en su "juguete favorito".

 _\- ¿Eres Son Goku? -_

Sabe que la pregunta está de más. Puede reconocer su reflejo en ese humano, es como estar mirándose a un espejo, uno que le devuelve una imagen que para él es deplorable. Su cuerpo, su cabello oscuro y alborotado, las facciones de su rostro, todo es una copia exacta, sin ningún tipo de error. Pero existe algo que lo asombra, esos ojos idénticos a los suyos son la puerta a un alma que no reconoce como igual. Su alma es completamente diferente... asquerosamente distinta. Vislumbra la bondad, la sinceridad, la humildad, la honestidad y, sobre todo, el amor y el respeto por la vida, y eso le hace hervir la sangre. Es él mismo por fuera, pero en el interior son dos personas opuestas, jamás se podría identificar en ese terrícola. Su "otro yo"de ese universo lo avergüenza y será eliminado por sus propias manos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

¡Hola a todos!

Capítulo escrito a las apuradas y se nota u.u Ando con poco tiempo así que perdón a quién lo lea.

 _ **MarkDB:**_ Muchisimas gracias por tus bellos review, te agradezco acá porque no tienes cuenta. El de el OS de Piccolo también lo agradezco acá porque ese no tiene continuación. Acá está el capítulo que pedías (? xD Espero que no sigamos leyendo chico. Saludos :D

Besos a todos.

 _Sole C:_


End file.
